ALWAYS BE THERE FOR YOU
by debbie321
Summary: Gabriella and her sister find out who their real parents are who are they? Read and Review To find out. Couples: TROYELLA CHAYLOR JELSI ZEKEPAY OCXOC ZANESSA
1. The truth hurts

_**I guess this story will have a sequel and probably another sequel but it dependson how many reviews i get.**_

Gabriella and Deborah opened the door to the Montez household.

"Hi girls,come in we've got something to tell you"said Rico Montez,who was wearing who wearing a black v neck top and sweat pants.

"What is it dad? What's wrong?"Gabriella asked in a worried tone.

"Read this "said Carmen Montez, whose brown hair went past her shoulders,handed the letter to Deborah.

Deborah looked at her mother with a confused motioned her sister Deborah to open it with her hand.

"Dear Mr & Mrs Montez,

I am writing to inform you that I would like to see my you took care of from the year birth certificates are attached which they will need when they arrive to Britain.I have contacted the Adoption Agency and they will pick both of them exactly at 9:00 am and from then on they will remain in my there are any problems please see there chauffeur that the problem is being they will need some clothes for a day whilst the rest of the stuff will be sent down in 3 then on they will remain in my custody this process has been going for 14 months. I have been to court to suppress this problem.

Yours Sincerely,

The mother of

Deborah Evelyn Lilly Efron  
Gabriella Marie Anne Efron."

Deborah stood frozen and held her breath so many questions anger filled those ocean blue eyes and know turning into a cloudy pale blue and the letter in her hand whilst Gabriella's face turned pale there once naturally tanned skin turned into a pale stony colour and tears began to threaten to fall was the first one to speak.

"We're not your children?"

"Yes you're not our children..."Rico said whilst staring at the floor.

He was about to open his mouth when he was cut off by Deborah.

"All 14 years we thought we were your children and know you just give us this letter which is suppose to explain everything you can't even look us in the the things that happened were not supposed to happen like the time when we went to Mexico you didn't feel that we had to know the truth.I HATE YOU! No wonder I have blue eyes i knew that i didn't belong when we had to visit the family of the Montez".

Deborah balled her fists ready to strike put her hands on Deborah's shoulder which were tensed.

"Saturday 8th that's two days then we should get packing our things are you coming?" Gabriella asked her sister behind her shoulder.

"Nah I'm going to head out and go and see Shane for the last time"

With that Deborah walked to the door her head held high and went to see her boyfriend next door.  
BAM!

Gabriella ran upstairs unable to hold back the tears her head couldn't believe what was opened the door that had "Gabriella + Deborah"in gold cursive room that held so many memories had been their room for 14 yrs which she shared with her looked around the room her eyes caught a picture of the gang which was took by Lucielle Bolton and hung on the pale violet a picture of the gang.

Chad and Taylor  
Facing each other holding the right

Jason and Kelsi  
Kelsi facing the camera whilst Jason's hands on her side of Chaylor

Zeke and Sharpay  
Sharpay resting her head on Zeke's the middle

Ryan and Martha  
Backs to Zekepay

Shane and Deborah  
Ben sat infront of Zekepay and Chaylor opened legs Deborah sat inbetween legs.

Troy and Gabriella  
Gabriella sat on Troy's into each others eyes.

"I'm going to miss you guys"Gabriella,who had tears descending down her rosy cheeks.

"Me too Brie"

Gabriella jerked and turned around to the voice that just had spoken


	2. Questions that needed to be answered

Hey guys this is Chapter 2 and if i get 10 reviews on this chapter I will make another chapter

So here it is enjoy.

She walked to the sound of the Basketball purple converse making a noise every move she made.

"Hey"

The figure turned around and picked her up and spun her wavy hair blew in time with the wind.

"So Debbie what's up?"

"The sky last time i checked"she said sarcastically earning a smirk from Shane.

"Wanna play one on one"Shane said spinning the basketball in his index was wearing white wife hugged his chest Deborah approached Shane nearly capturing his lips but instead took the ball from his hands and did a lay up which made the ball go through the the score was 33 to Deborah and 34 to Shane.

"The gang is meeting up and mine and Ella's you coming?"Deborah asked her boyfriend since Grade 3.

"Sure anything with you"he smirked and gave her a peck on the sitting on the grass Deborah sitting in between Shane's sturdy legs.

"So when are we going to yours" she answered him by capturing his lips and making out.

**In the Montez Household**

There he was in all his glory. Leaning against the beige coloured door. His sandy hair all tousled was wearing his usual outfit black converse,Khaki coloured shorts and a blue button up which went well with his eyes which were now gazing at the petite brunette.

"How don you know Troy tell me how do you know?"

He walked up to her and wiped the tears that were cascading down her naturally tanned face with the pads of his thumbs.

"Brie" he pleaded "Please don't cry"

"You haven't answered my question" The mocha coffee eyes were now connected with the aqua sky eyes."How do you know?"

Making sure that the tears were no longer falling down her face he began.

"Your parents told me that you guys are moving to Europe they just for a meeting"

Gabriella didn't say anything she couldn't. So many questions were running through her mind in and out. But little did she know they were all going to be answered.

Ding Dong Ding Dong


End file.
